Killing Me Softly and I'm Still Falling
by alexmel21
Summary: Andrew Flynn, your crush-on-the-Captain is showing.


Andy Flynn catches his Captain preparing tea in the break room in silence. It is nearly the end of the lunch break and he is about to go out of the office again to get his search warrant approved by a judge when he saw her through the glass walls. She seems contemplative and out of her self.

"Heyyy Captain." he says brightly when he opened the door.

A little startled, Sharon jumps from the greeting before mumbling a short "Hey", not entirely meeting Flynn's eyes. Andy enters the room fully upon seeing her reaction.

"Something the matter? I'm about to go get our warrants from the other building, Provenza's doing the round up of the possible witnesses while Sykes, Tao and Sanchez are with Buzz in the neighborhood to ask for security camera footage. Why are you all alone here..."

"I'm being held hostage by Chief Taylor."

"What?"

"He doesn't want me to go to the crime scene."

"And you're actually staying in."

Sharon gives him a defeated shrug, "It was an order."

She sits down on the chair and places her tea on the table. Staring at the billowing steam, she sighs and lets out a dry laugh.

"You know what, I was more out in the field back when I was heading FID. Internal Affairs was only boring when the reports are done. I was always out there, checking our people if they are hurt, if they hurt anyone, racing to finish before my 72- hour deadline expires. Now I'm more inside this building than I ever was back in FID and that is saying something."

Andy sits there stunned at his Captain's little revelation. He then realizes she's right. Their last few cases, it's either him or Provenza who becomes the incident commander and they call her up to update instead of asking for her presence in the crime scene. During those times he thought they were doing her a favor since she is still juggling Rusty and her work and being at a crime scene would only bother her further more. He really didn't think she's actually cooped up in the office because of an order.

"Have you talked about this with Chief Taylor? Really, there's no reason why you shouldn't be out and about."

"I am partially thinking this is because of my age."

Andy sits down with her while laughing.

"Oh, should I tell Provenza he's on permanent desk duty then?"

His little quip earns him a small chuckle from the distraught woman in front of him. He'd like to hear her laugh more often. He'd try his damnedest to do so.

"Well, Andy, I am old."

Andy stares at his Captain for one long moment and he remembers the bean bag he still keeps in his drawer. And then suddenly, his arms flicking upwards, he launches...

"You're also the best damn tactical and intel Brig Gen during your stay in the Army. The best army snipers were still in their diapers when you held the command, you got the best aim among everyone in the squad, hell I'm going to bet you've got the best darn aim in the whole building. You trained Sanchez in the Academy, you went into IA because you don't want to be in anyone's hair...You are not old, Sharon. You're underappreciated. And sexy as sin. Good lord have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You don't look like you're aiming for retirement, I mean seriously...And you're discriminated. And I might have to go and talk to Chief Taylor about this."

_HOLY SHIT where did that passionate litany come from? _Andy stands up and makes his way to the door, if only to hide his creeping blush at his marvelous verbal display of knowledge of the Captain's background info. his hand was on the doorknob when Sharon called him,

"Was that a compliment, Lieutenant?"

He turns, his face calmer and non-too proud at what he said. Her green eyes shines with a mischievious glint in them. Oh yeah, she definitely heard him loud and clear telling her she's sexy as sin. She slowly stands up. Andy tries to maintain his composure. Or sanity.

"You're right. I'm not old." She says, as she picks her mug and saunters towards him, a slow roll of her hips present on her walk, shortening their distance until they were only a foot apart. She has this little smirk on that drives Andy crazy. He slowly breathes deeply through his nose and tries not to stare at her lips.

"Captain..." he says slowly, and wishes she didn't hear that whiny tone at the end of the word.

She reaches for the doorknob where his hand was and flicks his hand off. Her nose was touching his and help help help...

Her gravelly voice was low and playful when she speaks again, "You're right. I'm not old." She repeats and then follows up with,

"I am, however, ancient. And becoming an artifact by the second. The same thing with our victims so do go and get your search warrants for the suspect's properties, I'm gonna go ahead and clear some things up about this with Chief Taylor."

He feels his everything fire up inside him as Sharon Raydor's body brushes his when she goes around him and out of the door of the breakroom. He feels his palms sweat and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he tries to pick his jaw off the floor.

She's already out of the door when she flips gorgeous hair and adds, "That's an order Lieutenant."

It's his turn to jump on his place. He turns quickly to look into Sharon's retreating figure, heels clacking a slow rhythm as she walks down the corridor leading to Taylor's office, her hips still doing that sensual roll and seriously, no one cannot not actually ogle at her arse with those pencil skirts she's been wearing lately?

That's the only thing that makes him happy that his Captain has been cooped up involuntarily inside the murder room: she's been in those tight skirts and dresses and higher than usual heels- a lot. She often wears sensible office wear when she used to roll out with them but now she's in captivity, she's donning out thefancies and dressing to the nines in the office. He wonders if she's doing that on purpose to distract him. He's the only one who's ever noticed the change in clothing anyway.

He shakes his head and walks-runs to the opposite direction, he needs to get the warrants. He also needs to get his mind out of the gutter. At least for the time being.


End file.
